Broken heart
by Kindred01
Summary: Daniel goes to Alexander after he watches his lover dies, his plan is simply kill the American and then kill himself but it does not work out like that.
1. Chapter 1

**(Not yet edited, okay I am not happy with how Dracula episode ended last week so this is how I thought it should have ended.)  
**

Daniel could not get the image of his lover out of his head, the image of him dying by his father's friend's hands…Oh god… he thought to himself as he remembered the blood running up to his shoes. He couldn't look at his father afterward especially when he said "I know you like him so did I but he broke our law." Daniel hated his father and hated that bloody Order. He walked to his room and stood there pacing the floor wanting to scream and let his pain out, turning to the photo of him and dead lover he felt his heart break then he thought of the man who ruined his life Alexander Grayson the man who swept and took what he wanted by force. Grabbing his father's gun he left the house without his father nothing.

Smiling to himself as he leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his whisky he heard of Lord Laurent death, he was told he was robbed that went wrong but he knew it was the Order. He chuckled to himself as Renfield walked in followed by a distress Daniel, the vampire stood up and put on his charm "Daniel isn't it?" he said taking a sip of his drink

"You know it is!" The young man hissed

"My aren't we in a bad temper." He said as he watched the boy pull out a gun, Alexander and Renfield didn't flinched as he boy waved the gun in the vampire's face

"You're a smug American and you got him killed!" He yelled pointing the gun at him again

"My dear boy that was the idea." He told him as he watched Daniel's face contort in pain before he pulled trigger.

The bang was deafening to the young man and he felt his ears running as Alexander felt the bullet hit his shoulder, made him flinched back at little as Renfield grabbed a hold of Daniel and pulled the gun out of his hands "Are you alright Sir?" He asked

"Never better." He said as he looked at his shoulder where the bullet entered

"H...How how?" Daniel gasped with a shocked look as he stilled in the large man's arms in defeat

"A long story Daniel, why don't you sit down and have a drink we well talk about your self- destruction." He said. Renfield moved the young man over to a sofa and sat him down "Renfield can you get a room ready for young Daniel here I have a feeling he does not want to face his father tonight." The young man looked up at him blinking as the vampire poured him a drink and refilled his own glass before handing it to him.

The older man just watched him for a while as the boy cried for his dead lover "Talk, do something!" Daniel cried, the older man rose from his chair in one graceful movement before moving from his chair and sat next to him on the sofa

"What would you have me do?" He asked smoothly as he placed a hands on the young man's inner thigh

"I...anything…" he chocked at the contact "Slap me, hit me, beat me kill me sleep with me just do… anything!" He sobbed as balling his fingers into fists as more heated blobs of tears roll down his face, Alexander eyed him carefully, the boy was fragile he puts on a face to everyone because of his father but here he was just a small frighten child who lost the most important person in his life, and Alexander could understand his pain.

"Your father and his friends are part of the Order and they took someone every dear to me when I was… younger. I want to destroy everything they stand for, I am not sorry for the death of Lord Laurent but I am sorry for your lost of your lover Daniel." He told him softly getting the boy to look at him "It's the Order that is to blame not I." He tells him as he hooked two fingers under his chin making him look at him

"The Order." He whispered back as if he was thinking though everything.

It as the Order that made them have to keep their love secret it was the Order that and their stupid rules and it was the Order that forced the blade into his lover's chest. "It's the Order's fault." He said quietly

"Yes." Alexander whispered against his skin, making him feel fevered as he looked back at him

"W...What's going to happen now?" Daniel asked as just realised how close the American was to him

"Anything you want." The vampire purred making the young man feel dizzy

"W...What are you?"

"I am what the Order hunts for." He told him

"I don't understand." Daniel told him feeling confused as he looked at him, his eyes travelled down to Alexander's mouth and saw the long sharp canines, he swallowed a painful lump in his throat "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I'm giving you a choice. You can forget your pain and wake up in your bed and remember nothing of your dead lover, stay mortal and go home but work for me or and this is one choice you need to be careful of Daniel or you can stay here with me and become like me."

The young man's mind was awash with the choices each one he wanted and each one he didn't, how could he let this being take his memories away of their time together but there's his death that haunts him. Then there's just go home and work for him but what if his father finds out and the Order will Alexander save him? Or choice number three become like him whatever he was, he knew that it would go against god and everything he was taught that was right and wrong "Daniel?" Alexander called to him. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked back into those dark beautiful eyes

"Choice three." He said just as Renfield walked back in

"The bed chambers are ready Sir." Without looked up the vampire smiled at the young man and took his hands

"Thank you Renfield." He told him as he lead Daniel up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander undressed the young man before him, a gentle smile played on his lips as he moved away to the bed room door his hand hovering over the key "You still have time to take choice number one or two." He said looking at the half dressed boy, shifting slightly and blushing at being half naked he shook his head

"Choice three." He said looking up at him

"Then we need to talk about what choice three." He told him as he removed his own shirt; Daniel blushed as he watched the older man undress "With choice three come something unholy to god." Alexander explains to the Daniel as he walks around him "You will never age, you will be stronger but the blood from mortal men will be your hunger Daniel. Do you understand me." He whispered as he glided his hand across his stomach making the blonde shiver at his cool touch

"I understand." He replied, smiling the dark hair man pushed himself against the young man's back and keeping his hand on Daniel's stomach as his other hand turned the boy's head and kissed him on the lips.

The blush on Daniel's face grew spreading to his chest as well he leaned into the kiss and kissed the vampire back. Alexander hand moved down Daniel's stomach slipping under the waist band of his trousers and into undergarments. Daniel's let out a gasp as he felt the older man touch him and he leaned back into his hold and gasped as he felt the long fingers warp around his cock and start pumping it "Ahhh!" Daniel gasped as he threw his head back onto the vampire's shoulders

"That's it enjoy yourself." He whispered into his ear as he kissed his neck.

Daniel let out more moans and cries as he felt Alexander hand moved faster making him buck up into his hand. Tears were running down his face at the over powering feeling that he never got from his dead lover…no no don't think…he told himself, just as he felt like he was going exploded Alexander stops and pulls his hand free "W...Why did you st…top!" Daniel cried out, the vampire smirked and kissed him heatedly. Pulling the young man around towards the large bed, before pushing him onto soft mattress that was pilled filled with pillows at head of the bed, the dark hair man smiled as he kissed long his chin and down his neck.

He licked the pulse along the young man's neck feeling the fast beat of the small vain in his neck against his tongue, Alexander let himself growl a little as he bite down onto Daniel's neck. Daniel let out a scream and he arched his back his hands twisting into the bed sheets as he felt the vampire drink his blood. Alexander was enjoying the little whimpers and moans the young man was making as he pulled his fangs out of boy's neck and licked before he continued down Daniel's front nipping at his skin as he made his way down to the open trousers. Looking down at the man above him Daniel watched him pulls the last of his clothes off "Relax Daniel enjoy yourself." He said as he took the teen's half hard cock into his mouth

"Oooh god!"

The next day Van Helsing walked into large house, Renfield walked the Doctor into the living room and stood "Can I get you a drink Doctor VanHelsing?" he asked

"No I just want to see Greyson." He said as he sat down

"I will see if he is up." Renfield gave him a short bow and let the Doctor alone; he was only alone for a few minutes before Alexander walked into to greet him

"Van Helsing good morning." He said with a smile as he went to pour himself a drink "Drink?" he asked

"I might need it after you explain to me why Daniel Devonport was seen entering your house and not leaving!" he growled, the dark hair man smiled and sipped his drink

"He's a sleep." He told him with a smirk on his lips and glint

"What did you do?" He yelled at the vampire, smiling Alexander walks up to him and hands the Doctor a drink

"He is under my care now." He told him

"More like he's under you." The Doctor said bitterly

"Now there Van Helsing there is no need to be jealous." Alexander chuckled as he hands the man a drink

"Alexand…"

"Alexander?" Came the voice from the stairs, both men turned to see the owner of the voice the vampire smiled at the young man standing there looking tiered

"What are you doing up my sweet?" he asked softly

"You were gone." Daniel answered

"Ah I'm sorry I was just having a meeting with a friend of mine, nothing to worry about why not go back to bed I will join you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander mused over the fact that Lord Devonport was angry at him "I want to see Mr Greyson now." He barked at Renfield, the large man just looked at him without any sign he was born with emotion

"Mr Greyson is occupied at the moment Lord Devonport if you make appointment with me I will see if he can make it." He told him, the older man turned around and around on Renfield

"If I don't see that man I will have the police around in before you could even spit shin his shoes!" He ordered jabbing his finger into Renfiled's chest, before the man could say many more

"Renfield it's I fancy goose tonight go and see if the cook has one." The vampire said as he stood behind them,

"Yes sir." Renfield said and walked out the room.

Devonport watched the man walked across the living room and into another room and followed quickly "Where is my son!" he barked

"I don't know." The vampire answered him as he looked at the papers on the desk

"Don't lie to me he was seen coming into your house!" The older gentlemen answered, Alexander looked up at him and sighed

"Ummm he did come here and he stayed until the early hours and then left." He said

"What do you mean?" Came the snapped reply; looking up to the man he put on a fake concern

"I don't know if I should tell you, the boy was a mess when he came here." Moving quickly across the room to met the vampire

"Tell me or so help me…"

"You son was in a relationship with Lord Laurent and then your order killed him in front of the poor boy's eyes." Alexander told him, he loved seeing the looks of fear just plan fear cross the man's face he wanted to rubbed more salt into the wounds just to see how far he could push the man "He came here in a terrible state in tears carrying a gun."

"A gun!" Devonport snapped his head up to the vampire; Greyson placed a hand on the older looking man's shoulders

"I'm afraid so, he blamed me for what happen to his lover and I guess I am to blame forcing Lord Laurent's hands into signing over his shares." He sighed

"Why did you know they were … were…"

"Together…of sorts." The vampire told him, Devonport moved away from him and shook his head

"I don't believe you my son would never do something so low."

"Is there any wonder why he ran off?" Alexander said walking away back into the living room "His father thinks of him as low, his lover murdered before his eyes by his father's friends maybe he took his own life because the only person he truly loved was taken from him." He said walking away

"I would have understood!" Devonport yelled

"Really."

Devonport walk out the house and into his carriage and leave, a smile forms on Alexander's face as he turned to the young vampire that was standing behind him "That was cruel." Daniel said to him

"But my love he coursed you so much pain I only wanted him to know the pain you felt." Alexander said cupping his cheeks

"I suppose." Daniel said looking up at him

"Did you drink the blood I left you?" the vampire asked him

"Yeah I did, it tastes odd." He told him, Alexander smiled and kissed him on the lips

"It's nothing to worry about, you're a new born." He smiled at him Daniel smiled back "Come on I have things to teach you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I saw how you look at her!" Daniel yelled, Alexander turned around from Renfield's bed side

"Can you not shout?" The older vampire asked as he pulled cloth out of watery pink water and twisted it out before going to mop up the wounds "Now can't I look at the beautiful woman as well?" he asked "Or danced with them?"

"It's wasn't just the dancing Alexander, the whole room saw how you looked at her. My god it was like you to are the only ones in that room!" he said a little louder, turned around the vampire looked over to his young ward

"Daniel I'm going to tell you what I tell Renfield, Mina Murray holding an uncanny resemblance of my long dead wife and it's that resemblance that throws my head in a loop."

"You love her?"

"I love the ideal of her being the woman I use to know." He told him "Daniel my sweet love, I love you and hold you but you must learn to hold your feelings and not to wear them on your sleeves." He said as he moved from Renfield's bed he walked up to Daniel and cups his cheek and kisses him.

The young vampire drifted off into the kiss as he stood there, only being held up by the older man "Can you two no do that in here?" came the Renfield's voice, Alexander turns to look at the large man and gave him his beck cocky smile

"Sorry got carried away." He said not really being sorry at all

"Of course Sir." He answered him

"Shall we leave you to rest?"

"Yes." Alexander nodded and guided Daniel out the room

"Rest well Renfield." He told him as he closed the door.

A couple of days later and after the whole thing with the sunlight, Daniel sat waiting for Alexander he was worried for the vampire he wasn't sure if it was because he really cared for him or was it because he depended on him. Alexander walked in with Renfield covering him with a thick blanket "What happen?" Daniel asked

"I swear to god if Van Helsing doesn't work out the bugs soon I will skin him!" He hissed as he looks at the boy that was sat on the stairs; he smiled at him and then reached out and cupped his cheeks "I'm sorry to worry you my love." The blonde vampire rubbed his cheek on the other vampire's hands

"I just worry about you." He answered him with a small smile. Alexander kept running his hand over his cheek and smiled at the almost purring vampire

"Go up stairs and get undress and I will meet you up there in a moment." He told him kissing his cheek.

Daniel ran up the stairs and started pulling at his clothes to get them off as he ran into Alexander's bed room. The vampire down stairs looked towards Renfield "I'm going to be busy for a few hours keep any eye on Jonathan I'm sure he will figure out our little scam." He said

"Yes sir. Enjoy yourself." He said

"I will." Alexander smiled and turned to walk up the stairs.

He entered the bed room and saw Daniel laying across the bed his hands above his head and his knees slightly bent "Simply beautiful always a striking image my love." Alexander said with a smile as he undressed himself. Daniel watched the vampire undressed to his trousers before the man walked over to him, the felt the cool touch of the vampire over his leg going over his knee and down his thigh making him shiver "When was the last time we my love?" Alexander asked him

"B...Before your friend turned up." He whispered

"Ah a good morning." He smiled as he bent down to kiss the thigh letting his teeth fangs sink into thigh

"Ahhhhh!" Daniel cried out arching his back his hands gripped the bed sheets as he felt the vampire drink from him.


End file.
